


Storms

by Rina_san28



Series: Domesticity [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I'm sorry it's so short but I got inspired, M/M, Sansûkh OC used, Thunderstorms, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli's nephew is scared of thunderstorms. Luckily Gimli and Legolas have a big bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am alive! It's been a chaotic few months - school picked up in March, my little kitten died in April, I graduated high school in May, and then I had my dance recital in June, and in the middle of tech week for that, my harp teacher passed away. I kind of lost all motivation to write after Gwendolyn, and I was just getting it back when Dreama died. Also, in all of this, I've begun to play in the Les Mis sandbox, so I've started writing for that as well, and that's what triggered my motivation, so...be thankful for Victor Hugo, I suppose.
> 
> This is a little thing I wrote during a thunderstorm. It's something that my little sister did to my parents a lot when we were kids. It's cute. Enjoy!

“Psst! _Psst!_ ” Gimli blinked blearily as a little hand poked at him. “ _Uncle Gimli!_ ” 

“Gimizh?” He groaned and pushed himself up on one elbow, squinting at the dark blob that was probably his five-year-old nephew. “What’s up, bud?”

“I-” Whatever Gimizh was about to say was cut off by a squeak as a loud rumble of thunder shook the room. 

“I see, Gimli said, smiling slightly. “C’mere.” He reached down and scooped Gimizh up. “Ye can just spend th’ night here with us, alright?” He felt Gimizh nod as the boy squeezed himself between Gimli and Legolas.

“Whuzzat?” Legolas mumbled sleepily, turning over. 

“Shh, Uncle Legs,” Gimizh said, clearly already getting closer to sleep. “Sleepy time.” Gimli tried to hold back chuckles as Gimizh completely covered himself with blankets, his breathing evening out.

“Gimli?”

“There’s a thunderstorm,” he told Legolas by way of explanation. “Go back ta sleep.”

“M’kay.” Legolas yawned and tossed an arm over the blanket lump between them. ‘Love you.”

“I love ye, too.” Gimli smiled fondly as he himself laid back down. He closed his eyes and soon enough sleep reclaimed him.

\-----

“Gooooooooood _morning!_ ” Gimizh crowed. He’d slept a lot better with his uncles. They had a really big, squishy bed. It was a lot of fun to jump on, which was actually what he was doing at the moment. “Wake up!”

Uncle Gimli groaned and squinted up at him. Gimizh had gone ahead and opened the curtains because it was really sunny outside and so pretty. “What th’…”

“Gimizh,” Uncle Legolas mumbled, shoving his face back into his pillow, “it’s too early. Go back to sleep.”

“It’s not too early!” Gimizh said. “It’s…” He looked at the clock. “Well, I dunno what time it is, but it’s not too early!”

“It’s seven o’clock in th’ mornin’,” Uncle Gimli said. He reached up and pulled Gimizh into a big bear hug. “Good little nephews are still sleepin’ at seven o’clock in th’ mornin’.”

“But I’m hungry!” Gimizh whined. 

“Be hungry later.” Uncle Legolas still had his face in his pillow. 

“But I’m hungry now!”

“How ‘bout this, laddie,” Uncle Gimli said. “Ye let us sleep for two more hours an’ we’ll take ye out t’ McDonald’s for breakfast. Deal?”

“Okay!” Gimizh thought that sounded fair. “G’night!” He snuggled into Uncle Gimli’s chest. He could wait. Besides, Uncle Gimli was very nice and squishy and warm...

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all slept until noon, probably. Good thing McDonald's now serves breakfast all day.
> 
> I borrowed Gimizh from the beautiful, wonderful, spectacular determamfidd, who wrote the masterpiece that is Sansûkh. She's been having a tough time lately, so go give her some love!
> 
> I have another fic for this series in the works. It's become a lot bigger than I expected, so it may take some time. Sorry!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at rina-san28. Come say hi!


End file.
